Singe
Singe is a Lycan who was turned by Lucian for his knowledge in the field of biochemistry. He used to be a prominent Austrian scientist and biochemist, not much else is known of his human past. History Decades prior to becoming a Lycan, Singe was a prominent Austrian"An Austrian accent gave away Singe's nationality." ~ Underworld novelization, chapter 7""Lucian will become the first of a new order of being," Singe lectured, his Austrian accent torturing the Hungarian language." ~ Underworld novelization, chapter 26 biochemist dying of Leukemia"If not for Lucian, Singe would have died of leukemia generations ago." ~ Underworld Novelization, chapter 19, when he was approached by Lucian, a powerful Lycan"Singe had been a prominent biochemist in his native Austria before being recruited by Lucian himself, who had offered the dying scientist immortality in exchange for his loyalty and genius." ~ Underworld novelization, chapter 7. In exchange for immortality (and with it, a reprieve from sickness), Singe swore his allegiance to Lucian, who needed the use of a scientist and biochemist in his search to fulfill his dream of forever uniting the Lycan and Vampire bloodlines, gaining the strength and power to kill Viktor and bring the Vampire Coven to its knees. Singe survived the bite to turn into a First Generation Lycan (having been bitten by Lucian himself), and, as Lucian's scientific adviser and researcher, Singe is highly-placed within the pack, alongside Raze as one of Lucian's right-hand men, working closely with Lucian over the years to discover the secrets of the genetic basis of the Vampire and Lycan viruses that would lead to combining them. ''Underworld'' Singe has spent the past several years testing numerous people, with the hopes of finding a potential descendant of the Corvinus Clan that possesses the rare Corvinus Strain in its purest form. Singe has the victims strung up with chains and then spends his days testing their blood for evidence of the dormant strain. With the discovery of Michael Corvin, a descendant of Alexander Corvinus, Singe finds the evidence he is looking for. When the Lycans have difficulty in catching Michael due to the interference of a Vampire Death Dealer named Selene, Singe is sent by Lucian to lead a team to keep an eye on their "cousins." Spotting Selene leaving, Singe's team follows her to a safe house where they attack. Selene kills all of the other Lycans with one of her shots wounding Singe in the shoulder. While Michael escapes the team, he is captured outside by Pierce and Taylor. Finding Singe still alive, Selene tortures him for information until he breaks and explains Lucian's plan to her. Selene then takes him to Ördögház, the Vampires' lair, where she interrogates him in the presence of Viktor, a Vampire Elder. Singe tells the Vampires that their regent, Kraven, has been conspiring with Lucian, who he was supposed to have killed six-hundred years before, and further explains the Lycan experiments with the Corvinus Strain. While Singe is being interrogated, a Vampire named Kahn arrives and informs Viktor of the Elder Amelia's assassination by Lycans, proving that Singe is telling the truth. Singe laughs at the knowledge of Amelia's death, causing Viktor to punch him, destroying most of his face and killing him instantly. After Singe's death, his body is left sprawled in the Elder's Chamber where his blood drips into the coffin of Marcus Corvinus and awakens him as a Hybrid. ''Underworld: Evolution'' ]] When Kraven and his men arrived to kill Marcus Corvinus, Singe's body is still lying on the floor. Marcus soon reveals himself to be awake and having been turned a Hybrid by Singe's blood. Marcus kills Kraven's men and tells Kraven that he now has Singe's blood memories, which have revealed to him the extent of Kraven's treachery. After reading Kraven's own blood memories, Marcus kills him. Personality Singe was friendly with Lucian as well his fellow Lycans but has no regard for the humans whom he considers his test subjects. He was fascinated with the Hybrid experiment, showing excitement over the discovery of the Corvinus Strain. He also showed some disdain over the Vampires and seemingly wanted their reign to be destroyed. However, when threatened by Selene, Singe revealed Lucian's entire plot to destroy Viktor and the Covenant, showing that he wasn't willing to die over Lucian and the Lycan's cause. Trivia * Singe's character can be seen as being similar to Lycan scientist Jacob Lane in ''Underworld: Awakening. Both are scientists and Lycans, looking to make their sides stronger by creating Hybrids. Both feel little to nothing in regards to experimenting on subjects, caring not at all for their welfare. Both are also seen to dehumanize their test subjects by assigning them designations, seeing them as only numbers or letters. * There is an inconsistency in one of Singe's statements to Viktor, which creates a plot hole in Underworld: Evolution. Singe states that Viktor and Amelia are pure-blooded Vampires, and seems to agree when Viktor calls the story of the Corvinus Clan a legend. However, Evolution shows that Lucian had formed a partnership with Andreas Tanis, a Vampire who was outcast by Viktor specifically because he knew the truth of the Corvinus Clan and the origins of the Vampire and Lycan bloodlines. Given his lack of loyalty to the Vampires, there is no reason why Tanis would not have told Lucian that Viktor and Amelia are not pure-bloods, or that the legend of the Corvinus clan was entirely true. Lucian would have passed this information to Singe, as it would be vital to his work, thus a plot hole exists between the Underworld canon and that of its sequel. * When shooting the scene of Singe's interrogation, actor Erwin Leder was so intent on his performance that he passed gas several times. Quotes Gallery Singe.gif File:Uwpostsinge.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Singe. File:Singevial.jpg|Singe given Michael's blood. Singe at work.jpg|Singe in Underworld. Singe in Lycan Den.PNG|Singe in the Lycan den. Singe stares.jpg|Singe spies. Singe.jpg|Singe is captured by Selene. Singe & Selene.PNG|Singe and Selene. References es:Singe fr:Singe ru:Синдж Category:Characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Male characters Category:Lycans Category:Deceased